peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 February 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-02-16 ; Comments *The last of the Sunday shows. *Last 45 minute recording of a two hour show is available. *Peel mentions his first ice lolly he bought was in Wales. *Peel plays a track from ADF Sound System, an alias name for Asian Dub Foundation. *Peel mentions a listener on a fax enjoying his Channel 4 documentary (Travels With My Camera: Autobahn Blues) on his visit to Germany. The fax then mentions the listener saying that someone at work thought Peel looked like James Whale. Peel mentions that it is the second time that people think he looks like James Whale, which prompts him to say that he finds it wounding. He then goes to say that he's tempted to shave of his beard, but said if he did this, the Pig would leave home. Sessions *Clinic #1. Recorded 1997-01-26. No known commercial release. Only the song 'Big Boys' is available on the recording. Tracklisting *Cheap Trick: 'Baby Talk (7")' Sub Pop :: (JP: 'Hey hey rock 'n' roll, that's Cheap Trick and they used to be huge at the end of the 1970's, beginning of the 1980's. I even interviewed them once, but I forget exactly why and which programme, but that was a new single from them on Sub Pop records and it was called Baby Talk') *Urusei Yatsura: 'Plastic Ashtray (v/a CD - Phoenix The Album)' NMC Music *Joint: 'New Jersey Drive (shared 12" with The Spirit - New Jersey Drive / DJ Shy)' The Turmoil Label *Clinic: 'Piggy' (Peel Session) :: (BBC Radio One trailer) *Camille Howard: 'Fireball Boogie (v/a CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie)' Ace *Angie Heaton: 'Trans Am (CD - Calamities And Restitution)' Mud *Trans Am: 'Love Commander (CD - Surrender To The Night)' City Slang @ *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Rumpus Throw (CD - Phase 3)' Mobstar :: (news) *Johnny Violent: 'Kamikaze (CD - Shocker)' Earache @ *John Davis: 'Jeep Cherokee (CD - Blue Mountains)' Shrimper @ *Clinic: 'Porno' (Peel Session) *Low-Fi Generator: Tribute To Caterina Valente (CD - Stereo) Normal @ :: (JP: 'In case you don't know, Caterina Valente is a singer, French I think, and I was trying to find a Caterina Valente record, that I could follow that with, but you maybe quite pleased to hear that I couldn't find one. The only tune I know of hers, was one she had a hit with The Breeze And I which goes like (Peel then sings a bit of the song - 'Breeze and I, whispering goodbye'). It doesn't give you much of the picture really, but instead I played and put in Gorky's Zygotic Mynci') Caterina Valente is an Italian singer who was born in Paris, France. *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Diamond Dew (CD Single)' Fontana :: (Mark Radcliffe Breakfast trailer) *Dead And Gone: 'Trainwreck (v/a CD - Requium For A Junkie - An Alternative Tentacles Records Sampler)' Alternatives Tentacles *ADF Sound System: 'Dub Teacher (v/a 2xLP - Militant Science)' Botchit & Scarper @ *Blonde Redhead: 'Symphony Of Treble (7" - Symphony Of Treble / Kasuality)' Touch And Go *Spare Snare: 'Hit Man, Cha Cha Cha (CD - Westfield Lane)' Wabana Ore Limited *Madely: 'Totally Lost It (Jon The Dentist Remix) (12")' Bosca Beats @ *Clinic: 'Holiday' (Peel Session) * File 1 starts *Topper: ‘Gwefus Melys Glwyfus (2x7 inch – Arch Nova EP)’ Ankst *Underworld: ‘Spikee (Various Artists 2xCD – Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets)’ Feedback Communications @ :: (JP: ‘Of course what I’ve done here is play the wrong track. And the track I’m playing you at the moment is something like 12 minutes long. So I’m gonna have to fade it out at this juncture.’) *Blur: ‘MOR (CD – Blur)’ Food :: (JP: 'You see, I knew these buggers would come good in the end.’) *Potential Bad Boy Featuring Melissa Bell: ‘Nothing Gonna Stop Me Now (12 inch)’ Third Eye Records @ :: (news) *Headbutt: ‘Prayer II (LP – Tiddles)’ Dirter Promotions *Dimension 5: ‘Psychic Influence (12 inch)’ Intastella Records @ *Northpole: ‘Not On Monday (CD Single – Weekender)’ Zoona Libera Records :: (Stuart Maconie trailer) *Joe Williams' Washboard Blues Singers: Wild Cow Blues (John announces as Big Joe Williams: ‘How You Want It Done (Various Artists CD – Country Blues Hard Hitters Vol 1)’ Pigmeat Records but there is no sign of this on any tracklists of the compilation) *Clinic: ‘Big Boys’ (Peel Session) *Scratchy Muffin: ‘Phone Your Orders (12 inch – Got Beef EP)’ Skint Records :: (JP: ‘A tune now, the last one which I shall be playing you on Sunday evenings comes from Pavement.’) *Pavement: ‘Starlings Of The Slipstream (CD – Brighten The Corners)’ Domino :: (JP: ‘..from now on, on Sunday nights I’m gonna be standing naked in the fields somewhere having a good time I suspect.’) Tracks marked @ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-02-16 (incomplete) *2) 020A-H08553XXXXXX-0200A0 *3) 1997-02-xx Peel Show LE329 ;Length *1) 0:46:55 *2) 1:59:55 *3) 1:32:02 (15:48-59:51) (to 45:19 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE329 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1997 Lee Tape 329 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8553/2) * 3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:British Library